onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Subrosian
Hi, welcome to One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jeran Kedamono page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 13:56, 20 April 2009 Character Template Hey! Sorry about the mix up. Like I said it's under construction and I'm still trying to establish a format for it. But thanks for editing it as well :] (SeeNoEvil121 16:28, 10 May 2009 (UTC)) images I made what you wanted. I chose your first character, which is maybe more easier that way. heh heh --> http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v316/Halo_Capella/Jeran001.jpg Halo Capella 02:06, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I've got two for you now. X3 enjoy. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v316/Halo_Capella/HunterKobiashi001.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v316/Halo_Capella/KirinKusogawa001.jpg --Halo Capella 00:05, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Blue Lightning Pirates 'So do they operate out of Grand Line? I recall Inazuma Island being in the Grand Line' What do you mean? I'm a bit confused Xp Messenger/E-mail was it you who wanted to add yourself to my msn list? If it was, I accepted it. Need to buy Sea Legs Hi! Thanks for inviting me into these ranks to show off my proverbial wares on a wikia. I'm still struggling to learn, even after veiwing the tutorials form the Central Wikia site. When I try to post text as a link with the double brackets in my User page nothing happens. It doesn't even turn red like here. I'd like to know how to make a list of links like the one you have at the bottom of your User page that displays all your characters and other article entries. If you're willing to do it for me I'd appreciate it but a more suiting solution for me would be if you could give me some extra pointers on how this whole system works. I hope I can figure this out on my own, but any advice or instructions you could give me would be greatly appreciated. Response I don't actually... All I have is my email because I can't download any sort of messengers on my computer. But I check my email often during the day, so it's a good way to contact me. --SeeNoEvil121 02:08, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Mizu Mizu no Mi Sorry for my long absence. I was having problems with Wikia. Anyway, about the Mizu Mizu no Mi. There are three things we could do. One, we could make the Mizu Mizu no Mi article a double article, detailing two different versions of the Devil Fruit. This would take some work and organization, but it would really open up new worlds for users who have different ideas for the same Devil Fruit. Another option is to title your article Mizu Mizu no Mi, but add to the title, in parenthesis, the story in which this version of the fruit appears. This, however, doesn't look very appealing when seen. The third option is to give the Devil Fruit a different name. However, you would have to make a note at the beginning or end of the article that this fruit, though similar to the Mizu Mizu no Mi, appears in it's own separate story and was created without any knowledge of the Mizu Mizu no Mi that appears on this Wiki. The choice is up to you. But note that the first option would really add to the Wiki if we get it right. The second option is unappealing in the aesthetic sense. The third option would probably be the least painful, but offers less benefits. --Cyberweasel89 04:48, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Vandalism - Xjasonx I'll look into it. Is he still causing trouble? Perhaps I should lock the Infobox article. Make it so you can only view the source code... --Cyberweasel89 04:58, 23 July 2009 (UTC) About the Mizu Mizu no Mi conversation Sorry if it seems like I'm being nosy, lol, but i think you should just add the name of the story in parenthesis. Or maybe in the articles themselves we should indicate what story they are from rather then indicating it in the title of the article? It could be in the info box somewhere. Something like 'Fanfiction Featured:' or something like that. Then it's aesthetically appealing, easy to distinguish, etc. --SeeNoEvil121 06:04, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Article Standards Sure. Thanks a ton, Subro. You'd best do it, seein' as I don't have any power any more. XD --Cyberweasel89 07:41, 23 July 2009 (UTC) You can just call me Sub. What do you mean you don't have the power anymore? Certainly they didn't revoke your status as Admin, did they? I didn't intend for that, merely for SNE121 and I to be Admins in your stead in the event you didn't come back. Subrosian 07:43, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Really? I'll have to look into that... I mean, I can still protect/lock articles... Oh, and you should really respond to me on my own Talk Page. If you do it on your own, I won't see it since I normally don't check other user's talk pages. In the school I went to, you could get punished severely for not mindin' your own business. Only reason I saw it now is 'cause I happened to glance up while making a response below. --Cyberweasel89 07:51, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Crono Crono no Mi Whoa, no need to get confrontational. I mean, I know you guys don't respect me any more after my absence, but I wasn't making a personal challenge against you. I mean, there IS the Kilo Kilo no Mi, but that's an exception since "Kilometer" is used to measure weight in Japan. But I used this window to make a "Beli Beli no Mi", a Devil Fruit with powers related to money (still in the works, though XD). But traditionally, Devil Fruits only have Japanese names. I mean, we wanna stick true to the series, right? That's why I made the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki. The One Piece Fanon Wiki was much too lax, inaccurate and, well... French. XD Sorry. It's just that I actually know the guy who made the One Piece Fanon Wiki. He's a French Canadian who barely speaks English, loves rap to an extreme, and thinks he's African-American. The only reason he likes One Piece is because of the rap that 4Kids made for the theme song of their One Piece dub. You can see the problem, then. If not, then I guess I'm a biggot. XDDD --Cyberweasel89 07:51, 23 July 2009 (UTC) On Edge Sorry I didn't respond soon enough. Didn't see this at first. T_T But, seriously, not to worry, I know the feeling. I'm on a skin medication that has a side effect (among many) of making my EXTREMELY moody. To topple that, I already have a neurological disorder that makes me highly neurotic and overdramatic (among other things). And for the icing on the cake, I have my cycle that I can never figure out the bloody schedule for, so it always hits me by surprise (sorry, I'm the queen of TMI T_T). The only reason I'm acting so pleasant right now is cause my cycle ended, I had a day-long crying jag, and I completely flipped out on my family and all my online friends on another website. So as a result, my mind is kinda clear right now, but I'll probably be pretty bitchy soon enough, though I'll try to control it. So don't worry. I know the feeling of what it's like to be on edge, stressed out, and agitated at everything. And I know how hard it is to not take it out on everything around you. So if you wanna vent, just go ahead. I'll be your lightning rod of hate. XD Sorry. I try to use bad humor to lighten up serious situations. It's a bad habit. Usually I just end up annoying people, if not completely pissing them off. T_T --Cyberweasel89 08:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) It's okay, Sub. I mean, it must've been pretty unusual, me just showin' up outta the blue and spammin' all those Talk Pages. In retrospect, it probably wasn't the best idea for me to do that. I really should've eased into coming back, but I was so eager to post all these articles I've been workin' on and stuff, but then I realized I had some catching up to do, so I got all eager and stuff. I haven't used IM in years (since I was in middle school, actually), but I'll see what I can do. Oh, and sorry about the Zelda comment. If I had just looked at your user page more closely, I'd've seen you didn't get your name from Zelda. X_X --Cyberweasel89 08:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, exactly. You put words to my very thoughts. XD Oh, and I've been fiddling with my e-mail for a while now, and I can't get the IM to work. I think it'd disabled. Sorry... T_T --Cyberweasel89 09:19, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Response Alright, no problem. I'll keep an eye on things, make sure there's no vandalism, etc., and if she ever does need help, I'll gladly assist her. Thanks for letting me know. See you when you get back. --SeeNoEvil121 05:04, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Absence Sure. See ya in a month. Subrosian. ^_^ Good luck! --Cyberweasel89 19:58, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Character Do i need to ask anyone if i can make a character? Or can i just go ahead in making my own pirates and crew?--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 04:43, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 05:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Nendou Nendou no Mi Thanks. Glad to know my source was correct. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 21:43, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Ability Template Sure! Can you make one, please? I don't know how to do those. ^^U --Cyberweasel89 14:35, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Yo ^^ Hiya, I am Slasher Chaos but you can call me Slash for short. I seen you have alot of interesting characters and more things here. If you wanna help out with some of my crews and stories, just tell me since I am open to ideas. --Slasher Chaos 21:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Yo Its alright xD Its kinda hard making up ideas by myself all of the time, I was just saying that. --Slasher Chaos 13:15, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Lunar Fang Pirates Thanks for the comment on Lunar Fang Pirates and I am happy that someone thinks its a good idea to have Miss Valentine in my crew xD. Now I just need some more males. --Slasher Chaos 06:05, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Editing problems No, I haven't been having any problems lately, and I can't say for other wikis, but I'm pretty sure we would have been alerted. We should probably put something on the front page telling users to report anything like that though and if it's a problem within our entire Wiki, we should report it to the Wikia people and see if there's a way they can solve it.--SeeNoEvil121 18:24, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Spring Cleaning Agreed. We should clear out those articles. Oh, and I apologize for my absence. I lost internet connection. Our modem broke. T_T --Cyberweasel89 19:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Editing Problems No, I'm not having any editing problems so far. But I do have the problem that the Wiki will occasionally go offline for me, sometimes when I'm in the middle of writing an article. I usually copy&paste my articles in case it happens. Other times the Wiki works, but won't let me open up windows in new tabs. --Cyberweasel89 19:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Manmosu Manmosu no Mi Well its kinda too late to change its name since it already appeared in my story. --Slasher Chaos 00:45, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hiya I can see you have some good ideas, if you want to add a character to any of my stories just tell me. ^^ --Slasher Chaos 23:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Will of the D Template To just tell you, I created a template for OCs that has Will of the D. to them. If you want, you can use it for others. --Slasher Chaos 03:54, October 4, 2009 (UTC) My new site: Shonen Jump vs. Marvel yo, I just wanted to tell you about my site called Shonen Jump vs. Marvel. Its a forum site that has characters from Shonen Jump and Marvel comics fighting against each others. If you want to join, here is the link. Shonen Jump vs. Marvel We really need some One Piece characters there xD Lion Zoan Well, there's a few things you can do. And I'm not in the best mental state right now, so I might be missing some: 1. Joint article. I advise against it, since it might complicate things. 2. Make it a stand-alone Devil Fruit. I don't like the idea, so I would insist that you refer to it by a proper DF Zoan name when not linking to the article (as in, when you RP or write with the DF featured). 3. Just add a shorter tag to the end, like an acronym, or an abbreviation. Or even part of your own name. It's not very pretty, though... As you can see, they all have drawbacks and advantages. #2 seems the best choice, though, considering that you don't like the tags thing... --Cyberweasel89 01:26, October 6, 2009 (UTC) WHAT? Why did you delete Kumo Kumo no Mi (0 Espada)? I thought ANYONE COULD EDIT and this was FANFICTION. Maybe I was wrong The Great Lorde Uiruu or BLAHBLAHBLAH 22:20, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I think I can answer that in Subrosian's place. Basically, you didn't follow the basic template of setting up a Devil Fruit page on this wiki, and after three days of letting you change it into how it's supposed to be, without any change being made, he deleted it. This isn't the One Piece Fanon wiki; we got some kind of standard around here. =P YolkaEd 10:32, October 10, 2009 (UTC)